


Oil me up, baby

by Callmepapi



Series: (/ ‘ ‘)/ massage parlour au \(‘ ‘ \) [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cause he doesn't actually now what he's walking into, Dildos, Dom Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Dom/sub, F/M, Massage, Multi, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pegging, Pet Names, Polyamory, Prostate Massage, Slightly dubious consent, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, but he's all for it, literally all of them are Doms except Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: “A massage parlour? Geralt I don’t think-” he was cut off by Geralt’s gruff voice.“It’s not just a massage parlour…” jaskier’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Geralt.Or, Jaskier meets four very wonderful women that he may want to spend the rest of his life with.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Fringilla Vigo, Jaskier | Dandelion/Sabrina Glevissig, Jaskier | Dandelion/Triss Merigold, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: (/ ‘ ‘)/ massage parlour au \(‘ ‘ \) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920496
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Oil me up, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea on a whim and fell in love with it so here you go x
> 
> P.s. I really don’t know too much about Dom/sub lifestyles so if something’s not right just tell me and I’ll try to correct it. That goes for anything else in the fic too xx
> 
> Enjoy xxx

“A broken heart,” Geralt said, “again?” Jaskier nodded, eyes still puffy and red as his hands gripped a velvet pillow to his chest. Geralt sighed and patted his thigh in an awkward attempt to soothe his friend. He stood up from the couch, frowning at himself as he walked away from Jaskier and grabbed a notebook next to his house phone.

The notebook was barely touched, pages still clean, fresh. Jaskier would have laughed in any other scenario, Geralt barely had any friends to write down numbers for and that was an obvious difference to Jaskier, however in this scenario he just snivelled and watched as Geralt came back and sat next to him.

“I have… a friend. She might be able to help you - runs a massage parlour in the centre of London.” Jaskier frowned.

“A massage parlour? Geralt I don’t think-” he was cut off by Geralt’s gruff voice.

“It’s not  _ just _ a massage parlour…” jaskier’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Geralt.

“What? so, do I get a free manicure if I tell them I’m heartbroken?” Geralt sighed and shook his head slowly. He brought a hand to rest on Jaskier’s upper back as he spoke.

“It's more of a… sensual experience?” He said, slowly, as if trying to make sure that Jaskier knew what he was talking about but judging by the confused frown on his face - he didn't, “look just give them a call, or walk in. Give them this code and tell them Geralt sent you and explain your situation. They’ll know what to do.” Jaskier stared at him for a moment, eyes flicking at the note held out in Geralt’s hand.

“And you’ve done this before?” He asked him, Geralt smiled, shook his head.

“No, no. I’d rather be the one doing the massage, you know?” Jaskier nodded but Geralt, unsatisfied with jaskier’s expression, continued on, “just try it out. The person who runs it, she’s my best friend,” Jaskier glared at him, “ _ second _ best friend. I’d trust her with my life.”

Jaskier nodded and looked down at the note in his hands. An unusual code written on the front:

_ POSPMBPDNP4 _

Strange code. Jaskier looked up at Geralt and gave him the best smile he could muster, which wasn’t much. But Geralt knew he was trying and stood up, running his hands through jaskier’s soft brown hair as he went.

“Coffee?”

}{

Jaskier stood in front of the building, hands on his hips and debating whether or not to actually go inside. The townhouse stood out from the row of buildings it was attached to; where they were made from red brick, the massage parlour had been built using a darker, a very dark brown, brick with black detailing. The place looked over the top, as if a millionaire had picked a random house to spend all their money on.

He looked at the black metal sign attached to the gate. In gold cursive letters it read:

_ THE SORCERESSES LODGE _

Running a clammy hand over his face, Jaskier shook his head and straightened out his shoulders as he decided to walk up to the door. He brought a fist up and hesitated before knocking thrice.

It took a moment before he heard the clinking of a chain and the door swung open. He was greeted by a curly brunette woman that had her hair neatly tied back into a low bun, she wore a professional black masseuse outfit with gold embroidery.

“Hello there, I’m Triss.” She smiled at him, bringing out her hand to shake. She exuded a sort of friendly confidence and Jaskier instantly felt better about this whole thing. He grasped her hand and shook it, mentally berating himself for his clammy palms.

“Jaskier- eh, my name’s actually Julian. My friends call me Jaskier.” His cheeks flushed slightly and he gave her an awkward smile.

“Ok, Jaskier,” she smiled, “ do you have an appointment?” She moved aside and motioned her hand to let Jaskier into the house. It was even more lavish inside - the floor was lined with beige marble tiles, the lights hung low from the ceiling and emitted a golden glow, every wall he looked at had some sort of mirror or contemporary abstract painting. There were black leather armchairs and a coffee table in the centre of what Jaskier was assuming was the reception.

“Uh, my- my friend said you did walk-ins?” He stuttered. She continued to smile at him, thankfully not weirded out by his awkward mannerisms.

“That we do! Go ahead and take a seat over there, I’ll grab my notepad and see if we can fit you in… today?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him in question.

“Yeah, yeah today would be good.” She smiled at him and nodded, leaving Jaskier to take a seat in one of the leather armchairs.

He looked around some more. There was a nice heat coming from the log burner against the wall. Across from him was a spiral staircase that headed up and underneath that headed to a lower level. From how the building looked on the outside Jaskier guessed there were about 5 floors altogether, maybe more underground but what did he know?

So far he had only seen one member of staff - Triss, who was very nice and friendly and if he only had her to meet through this entire experience he would honestly be fine with that - though he wondered if there was anyone else, there must be. It was a big building, surely the other staff were just busy.

Triss returned with a notebook and a clipboard in hand and she sat down across from him, crossing her legs and straightening her posture as she lay the clipboard down on her thigh.

Jaskier’s eyes lowered to the dark, sheer tights the wore and the black heels that buckled around her slim ankles. Triss snapped her fingers and jaskier’s eyes flicked back up to hers. She gave a friendly smile and quickly scribbled something down before returning to look at him.

“So, what brings you here?” She asked him. Jaskier pulled the crumpled note out of his pocket and handed it over.

“I have a friend, he said to give you this code? His name’s Geralt.” Her eyes lit up as she took the note and straightened it out, writing it down onto her notepad.

“Ah, you’re a friend of Geralt, of course,” she said.

“He also said that I should explain my situation?” She nodded at him and tilted her head in interest so he cleared his throat and continued, “I- i was recently…  _ dumped _ by my girlfriend, Contessa, and, well, I haven’t been taking it as well as people should. Geralt recommended this place, said it would make me feel better?” She nodded at him and her eyes twinkled with a sorrowful look. She reached out a hand to rest on his thigh in a comforting manner, squeezing slightly. Just when Jaskier felt his stomach begin to flutter she retracted and that same warm smile returned to her face.

“Well… according to this code you’ll be having a massage done by me, Sabrina, Yennefer and Fringilla.” Jaskier’s eyebrows raised slightly.

“Four people?” Triss smiled at him.

“It’s a special type of massage, pet. And it looks like we’re free right now, if that’s fine with you?” Jaskier nodded and stood up after Triss, “follow me, I’ll show you your room.” He followed after her, heels clinking on the marble tiles. 

They went up to the third floor, Jaskier had briefly asked why they didn’t use the elevator and Triss had simply replied that the lift was for staff or disabled customers, the stairs were for everyone else. Jaskier just nodded in return.

Triss walked into a room that smelled strongly of jasmine and held the door open for Jaskier. The room had a similar golden glow as the reception and was covered in neutral, beige, tones with a purple theme minimally scattered. There was birdsong coming from one of the speakers attached to the ceiling to give the experience a more relaxing feel.

“Just undress over there and wrap one of the towels around your waist, then lie face-down on the bed. I’ll round up the girls and we’ll be with you soon.” He nodded and headed over to a black and white folding screen that Triss had pointed to.

He played it simple, he knew he was getting some sort of massage but he didn’t know what so he just wore one of his more comfy, floral button-ups and a pair of black jeans and some brown docs. Easy enough to change out of.

The towel smelled strongly of jasmine and Jaskier guessed it was their signature scent. He wrapped the damson coloured towel around his waist, frowning when it only came to his upper thigh. They were professionals, he told himself, they didn’t mind a bit of skin showing.

Laying down on the bed was a feat. Trying to get comfy and not show any more skin than what was already uncovered was a nuisance. Eventually, though, he managed it and lay his head atop his folded arms on the plush, black, leather bed.

He must have drifted off for a moment, he jolted when a pair of warm hands rested atop his shoulder blades. There were now candles lit in the room emitting a nice glow and an incense stick was being burned - of course, the scent was jasmine.

Jaskier could hear voices behind him, all female, and he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be listening or not but it didn’t seem to matter as a woman with a  _ much _ shorter uniform than Triss’ walked over to him and crouched down to eye level. She had black hair that was loose over her shoulders and she wore a similar outfit to Triss which seemed to work nicely with her olive skin. The thing that caught Jaskier off guard the most, however, were the vibrant purple eyes. He wasn’t sure if they were contacts or if they were some sort of genetic flaw but he found them positively striking.

“Hi, Jaskier,” she smirked. He gave a noncommittal hum in return, “Is there anything you don’t want in this massage, anything that you don’t agree with?” He shook his head, he just wanted to relax, in whatever way they thought was best. He wanted someone else to take the reins for a while.

“Just whatever you think is best, if you think I need it then go for it,” he sighed. She nodded, a dark look behind her eyes, then stood up, returning to the other women.

Jaskier shuddered when the hot oil was poured onto his back. It was so relaxing, he could have fallen asleep like this. Glove covered hands began to knead the oil into his skin and Jaskier sighed blissfully. Another pair of hands began to work oil into his legs, starting at the calf then working up to his thighs. They made sure to massage the oil all over, his cheeks flushing as the hands went higher up, just grazing the edge of the towel.

“I’m going to remove the towel Jaskier,” he was sure it was Yennefer that was speaking, “Just relax and keep your eyes closed.” Something in jaskier’s stomach squirmed at the thought of these women seeing him so exposed. Another voice joined his head, sounding suspiciously like yen, telling him to just go with it. This could be one of the most amazing experiences of his life, just relax, damnit!

Yennefer carefully untucked the towel from his side and let it drop, still laying on the bed due to jaskier’s hips resting atop it. Yen’s gloved hands began to gently work some hot oil onto his ass, rubbing upwards and circular motions into his skin. One of her warm fingers grazed the line of his ass and Jaskier absentmindedly whimpered.

“Good boy,” she said slowly, as if she was rewarding a child who had learned to say  _ thank you  _ or _ please _ with a piece of candy. 

Her finger dipped again and swiftly grazed over his hole and Jaskier had a sudden fight or flight reaction in his head as to whether he should bolt or just go with the flow. He wasn’t even sure what he had signed up for, what if this was too much for him, what if he couldn’t handle it. 

But, then again, what if this is exactly what he needed. A chance to relax and let the weight off his shoulders; ever since he stepped foot in this place he had felt at home, well, his home was a bit more of a mess than this place, abysmal - compared to it, but still, he had instantly relaxed as soon as he saw Triss and something stirred in him when he saw the look Yennefer had given him. He had yet to meet the other two but he knew they would be just as great.

So, in an attempt to cooperate, Jaskier shifted his hips back slightly and forced Yen's finger to dip a little more. He heard faint chuckles behind him and his face reddened slightly, gods he was glad they couldn’t see his face. Just as he was about to move again, a warm hand pushed down on his back and yen spoke up.

“Don’t push it, puppy. Just relax, you deserve this. We’ll do the work.” Jaskier didn’t give a response, choosing only to focus on the finger that yen was valiantly trying to get in his hole.

“Gods, he’s tight. I’ll work this finger in, stretch him out a little. Sabrina, grab the plugs and we’ll use them for a couple minutes to get him used to it.” Jaskier’s stomach fluttered again at the thought. He decided it would probably be best to tell them that he was quite new to all of this. He cleared his throat before speaking up, catching the attention of Yennefer.

“You should know, I've never actually… you know?” For a second jaskier’s stomach twisted at the thought that maybe they’d throw him out or something but thankfully, a voice spoke up.

“Don’t worry, petal. We’ll make sure you’re taken care of,” A reassuring voice said, then, “here’s the plugs yen, smallest first?” Jaskier logged the voice as Sabrina.

“No, I think he’ll manage one up. Give me… that one,” she said and Jaskier was sure she was smiling. A finger returned to his hole and more oil was dripped onto him, he shivered and the finger pushed inside. Jaskier gasped at the intrusion and blinked his eyes open, something Yennefer was apparently not fond of.

“Sabrina, blindfold him. Just the purple one will do,” she said and suddenly Jaskier was level with a blonde woman who  _ must _ have been Sabrina. Her outfit was similar to the others yet more low cut and showed off an impressive bust. She smirked when she caught Jaskier staring, he blushed and mumbled an apology to which she huffed a laugh then wrapped a silk purple tie around his eyes.

Jaskier was left blind and helpless to the thrusting of Yen's finger as she grazed his inner walls and eventually hit a spot that gave him a full body jerk. She brought a hand up to his back and rubbed small circles.

“Shh, puppy. Just relax. Fringilla, massage his back,”

“On it.” Jaskier heard yen snort.

“This isn’t a surgery fringilla, relax.” He heard the other girls giggle while no sound came from Fringilla who was now by his side, kneading jasmine oil onto his back.

Yen’s finger pulled out for a minute then something cold and slick pushed against his entrance. He whimpered as she pushed it in slowly then backed it out, only to push it slightly further next time in an attempt to pop it past his rim.

“Just relax, puppy, relax,” she soothed, rubbing a finger around his rim as she pushed it in again. It took a few tries but eventually it popped into him and Jaskier groaned at the new full feeling. This was the second to smallest size, he didn’t dare think what the largest size would be like.

“Triss, Sabrina, do his feet with the oil. Should take his mind off  _ other _ things.” Jaskier’s eyebrows furrowed but he was caught off guard when he accidentally giggled as his feet (which were  _ very _ ticklish) were handled by the girls.

“He’s  _ sensitive _ , yen,” Sabrina smirked. Yen snorted then replied.

“Even better,” she said, then let out a sigh, “I think we’ll roll him over, more access that way.” He felt yen’s hand trail up from his ass and drag across his back all the way to his shoulder, he shivered at the sensation.

“Come on puppy, roll over.” Jaskier cocked an eyebrow at the words but rolled over nonetheless. He felt out for the edge of the bed with his hand and turned onto his back, almost forgetting that he was fully nude until,

“Nice cock,” Sabrina said. His cheeks flushed hot and he cleared his throat and shifted his shoulders.

“Nice chest,” yen said in agreement, “surprisingly buff. Why hide all  _ this _ under your little shirts, puppy.” Jaskier gasped as more hot oil was poured onto him, hands slathering around his chest and grazing his nipples as they went. He shook when a different pair of hands oiled up his dick, which was now  _ quite _ hard, and rolled a rubber band up and over his cock and balls.

“Just so you don't excite yourself too early, pet” Triss said, voice as warm as ever. Jaskier nodded, though he wasn’t sure they noticed. Yen’s hands trailed around his chest, circling his nipples before running her thumb over them, making Jaskier whimper and arch into her touch. It sent tingles up his spine and he felt lightheaded as blood rushed to his groin. He took a minute to catch his breath before Fringilla was speaking again, everything was starting to blur together and he had to focus to actually hear what they were saying.

“I’m impatient, can we take it out now?” Fringilla asked, presumably to yen.

“… fine, but you’ll use your fingers instead.” Then his knees were being lifted up until they were above his chest and a harsh tug of the plug had it sliding out and leaving Jaskier with an open mouth emitting a shattered cry.

With no time to prepare, an oiled finger was unceremoniously shoved inside him. It was easier than before, but also harsher, this definitely wasn’t yen’s hand. It thrusted in and out wildly, hitting his prostate as it went and making his knees bounce with the force. It quickly became two fingers, then three, and jaskier quickly became a debauched mess.

“That’s it, princess, you’re doing so good.” The fingers pulled out, leaving Jaskier sweating, panting and moaning as Fringilla spoke again.

“He’s ready, yen,” she said, and yen shuffled over next to Fringilla. Her thumb brushed over his hole, clenching around nothing but air and she gave a pleased hum.

“Not bad, Fringilla. Triss, hand me the… Hmm.” Yen thought for a moment before Triss suggested the ‘purple seven inch’ and yen agreed.

Dildo in hand, yen took to his ass and ordered Sabrina to give the soothing thoughts. Sabrina placed her hands on jaskier’s pectorals and whispered by his ears, “that’s it, petal, you're so good. Such a strong petal,” she said, as yen began nudging the dildo into his hole, slick and wet. 

She managed to nudge it past the rim and Jaskier groaned between clenched teeth at the stretch. Sabrina took that as her cue to begin playing with his nipples. She stroked, tugged and pinched and managed to lessen his groans of discomfort and turn them into moans of pleasure as his cock twitched against his stomach.

The dildo was pushed further and Jaskier felt the breath being forced from his lungs. It felt like his insides were being crushed and his arms were covered in goosebumps. A hand soothed down his shivering body in a comforting manner which he now associated with Triss.

“Breathe, pet,” she told him. He did as told and took a few slow deep breaths. Yen pushed in further and Jaskier whined, though he took it better than before, so yen pushed once more. He cried out but yen’s “we’re almost there” had him powering through and yen managed to shove all seven inches inside him.

Jaskier arched his neck as he tried to pant through it. His stomach was crushed and his ass had a pleasant sting. It felt as though if he moved a single muscle his body would spark with electricity and freeze over all at once.

“Well done, puppy. You did  _ so _ well,” yen congratulated him. He smiled back, though he couldn’t see where she was.

“See, petal. Wasn’t so hard. You’re a natural,” Sabrina whispered into his ear. Jaskier let out a breathless laugh.

“You ready to keep going, puppy?” Yen asked. Jaskier hummed but Yennefer wasn’t satisfied.

“ _ Words _ , Jaskier,” she said.

“Y-yes,” he stuttered.

“Yes,  _ Miss _ \- for next time. And that goes for all of us, got it?” Jaskier nodded and replied.

“Yes, Miss.” yennefer hummed happily then began carefully thrusting in and out of Jaskier. He whined at her slow movement, which gradually gained speed and force. Sabrina continued to play with his nipples while Triss and Fringilla caressed his thighs and legs. The whole thing was an experience. He felt like he was on another plane of existence. He no longer had to care about his day to day life, didn’t care about Contessa breaking his heart. All he needed was these four wonderful,  _ wonderful _ women.

“You’re so, good. So well-trained for us, puppy. Aren’t you?” Yen said, her voice breathless as she spoke.

Jaskier gulped, “Y- yes… Miss.” Jaskier was focusing on not coming, as the dildo purposely pushed his prostate in a continuous rhythm. The muscles in his thighs twitched and his neck arched as Jaskier gasped from the sensation, but just as he felt like he was about to come, yen pulled out the dildo, leaving his gaping hole to clench around nothing.

“You took that so well, petal,” Sabrina's voice whispered into his ear. Jaskier hummed and nodded shakily in reply. There was a shuffle before Yen spoke again.

“Right, gloves. Triss, this is your area of expertise, I’ll leave him to you.” He heard the click of heels on the wooden floor then an oiled, gloved, finger was rubbing the rim of his ass. He gasped at the sudden coolness but quickly relaxed.

“Fringilla, swap with Sabrina. I want to see if you’re any good at that area,” Yen said, her voice was slightly curious. Jaskier felt sabrina’s hands slide up from his chest to caress his cheek then she left, but not before a, “See you later, petal.” 

Fringilla took her place and what felt like lace sleeves grazed his cheek, then her hands rested around his neck and jaw - massaging, slowly caressing.

“Hello, princess.” Just then, two of Triss’ fingers slid inside his hole and Jaskier moaned at the fullness as she methodically rubbed his prostate. He couldn’t help the rhythm of cries that fell from his lips as she put all her force into rubbing only that  _ one _ spot.

“You’re taking it  _ so _ well, princess. Just hold out for longer, you’ll be rewarded for your effort.” Her hands gripped tighter around his throat and Jaskier felt a sudden dredge of cold panic down his spine. He gasped and his hand jerked up but was quickly stopped by Fringilla’s own. He whined in protest and, thankfully, Yen caught on.

“Fringilla, stop. He doesn’t like that. Sabrina take your place back.” For a moment the hand tightened before it released and Sabrina took her place back, running her hands to his chest.

“It’s alright, petal. You’re alright.” He didn’t even realise that Triss had paused until she started up again and Jaskier cried out when her fingers massaged along his prostate, pushing and prodding until he felt a familiar warmth in his lower belly. He felt his cock twitch against his stomach and his back arched from the table. He missed the nod from Yen to Sabrina but the sudden words - “that’s it, petal, you can come now.” - had him coming all up the front of his stomach.

He swore he’d never had an orgasm that strong before; his vision went white and his limbs felt like someone had turned his blood into fire. His hole clenched around triss’ fingers but she had yet to stop, in fact she wasn’t stopping at all.

Sabrina’s hands slid down to his own and kept them trapped against the table. Jaskier's mouth was agape and he was still gasping for breath as triss continued to push against his prostate, making him whine and moan and buck his hips at the over-sensitive feeling. It was only a moment later when he started sobbing from triss’ tender touch that Sabrina began her whispered words of encouragement in his ear.

“It’s okay, petal, you can do it. Just focus on my voice, not Triss, me. I’m here, petal, I’m here,” she brought a hand up to gently brush through his hair, “mm, such soft hair. You'll have to tell me what conditioner you use next time, petal.”

It took a short while but eventually from Triss’ effort and Sabrina's distracting words, Jaskier’s cock made a valiant effort to reappear.

“See, petal. You’re back in the game, such a good little flower.” And sure enough he felt the familiar feeling of his hard cock twitch against his stomach. Triss continued to massage him and with her other hand she gently squeezed his balls, causing a broken moan to escape his throat.

His cock twitched again and he felt as though he would come when sabrina's fingers pinched his nipples but suddenly Yennefer’s hand wrapped tightly around his cock and Jaskier cried out.

“Not yet, puppy, you can last a little longer. Triss, harder. Sabrina, work his nipples.” Jaskier didn’t even have time to think when he was suddenly moaning loudly at the effort Triss was putting into him and the way Sabrina tugged at his sensitive nipples, hardening to taut, rosy, nubs.

Yen began working at his cock, pushing the skin up and down and running a thumb over the tip, wiping the pre and massaging it into him. Jaskier whined again and yen brought a hand down to roughly squeeze his balls and Jaskier could have fucking screamed. She let go of him, still fondling his balls, and spoke.

“Alright, Jaskier, you’ve been a good puppy. You can come.” And jaskier suddenly  _ was _ screaming. His cock jerking up and down as he came  _ again _ onto his stomach, his balls twitching around Yen’s grip. He was trying to catch his breath but his vision was whiting out and skin felt like it was electric and Triss was still going at him and- and-

He passed out.

}{

Jaskier woke slowly, stretched out on one of the comfiest beds he had ever slept on. The mattress was never ending and he starfished across the entire thing  _ without _ his feet hanging off the side. Maybe he should look into getting a bigger bed at home?

Home. Wait, where was he?

His eyes shot open. Jaskier took a minute to look at his surroundings. He sat up and wiped a hand over his groggy face, yawning and stretching his fisted hands into the air. He moved to a proper sitting position and whimpered at his bruised ass. Then it all flooded back to him.

He was surprisingly calm about the whole thing, more confused about where he was right  _ now _ . The bedroom was modern; beige walls and dark wood furniture. There were purple neon lights around the walls and there was a fucking mirror attached to the ceiling above the bed. Right. To his left there was a floor length window that showed a great view of London. He must have been pretty high up then.

He dragged himself out of bed and took the duvet with him, wrapping it around his nude self as he walked to the window. The sun was setting and it casted the sky in a gorgeous orange and pink glow. He briefly glanced to his right and had to do a double take because that was a fucking jacuzzi-tub. It was slightly elevated and Jaskier had to walk up a couple of steps and open some sliding glass doors, he dropped the duvet to make it easier, and then he was inside.

The whole room smelled like rose and was very warm and relaxing. The tub had already been filled and was bubbling away, pink and blue neon lights illuminating the water. He hesitated for a second but decided  _ fuck it _ and stepped inside. 

He instantly relaxed. The hot water soothed his muscles and cleared his head. Honestly, he could come from just being in the tub. The rose scent relaxed him even further and when he opened his eyes a large window gave him that same gorgeous view of the London rooftops and he let out a dramatic moan.

“I thought you’d like this room.” Jaskier swore as he jumped from the voice, water splashing him in the face. It was Yennefer, draped in the glass doorway. She had a cunning smile on her face but her eyes were bright and she seemed less mischievous than before.

“Ah, it’s you. Hello - erm, Miss?” he said and Yennefer smiled, pleased, at him. She walked over and sat against the edge of the tub. Jaskier, even though he was entirely exposed to her and three other women recently, was very grateful for the foam covering below his waist.

“Did you enjoy your time, pup?” She asked, bringing out a hand to pet through his hair as Jaskier smiled up at her.

“Mhm, I feel a lot better - about everything, Miss.” she smiled down at him again and Jaskier relaxed into the touch.

“The girls and I were talking about you.” She told him.

“Oh?” He said, she nodded.

“It’s been a while since we’ve had someone like you, Jaskier. A sub to share around us.” Jaskier frowned up at her, eyebrows pinching in confusion.

“A sub?” He asked her and Yennefer smiled as she continued to pet his hair.

“A submissive. Someone who aims to please their Dom, which would be me and the girls,” Jaskier cocked an eyebrow and Yen continued, “It’s not a slave thing Jaskier. Think of it as a puppy and an owner - were the owners, you’re the puppy. Only we fuck the puppy in this scenario.” Jaskier’s eyebrows furrowed and he rubbed his index finger and thumb together subconsciously, something that yen picked up on.

“Of course, we’d figure out rules, limits. Everything that you don’t want to do, everything that you enjoy. You do as we say but really, you’re the one that’s in control,” Jaskier turned back to look at her, contemplating the idea, “we figured, since you’re single and by the way you looked at the place when you first came in - your ‘home’ isn’t as nice as here, no offence. We all live here, you know. There’d be a bedroom for you too, you could have this one. You could even ride the elevator,” she smirked.

Jaskier thought for a moment. He liked it here, really liked it here. He loved it. He could say yes and be welcomed into this whole new way of life with these four very wonderful and  _ hot _ women. Or, he could say no and go home to his freezing cold apartment and continue living his boring life. The answer was obvious, wasn’t it?  _ Fuck it. _

“It’s fine to say no-”

“Yes!” He whipped his head to her as he spoke. Yen’s face was pleased, very pleased, though she tried to hide it. She stood up, cupping his cheek with her hand as she did.

“Grand, I’ll tell the girls. Don’t go anywhere, pup.” Pup, was that a part of this? all these nicknames. He wasn’t against it, he quite liked the names they were calling him. It was better than Contessa calling him  _ ‘daddy’ _ . He had never been into that but he didn’t have the heart to tell her.

Yen left the room and Jaskier slipped further into the tub, up to his neck, as he watched the sunset - now purple as the sun slid further down.

He would definitely have to thank Geralt for this.

  
  
  
  



End file.
